brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Player2start/player2start's sandbox - template specific
trying to figure out template creation for actual in-wiki templates. links vaugely in order for assitance in creation process. may need to start out by using the visual editor instead of source 1. 2. List of Templates created/in progress: *Template:Example **Constantly in process, nothing really of import at this time. *Template:Infoxbox RQS **Basically finished, unless there are suggestions for further information to enter or whatever. Currently only have Village theme, need to make Dark, Sandy, Snowy, and Spooky. *Template:Tasks **Basically trying to make it easier to enter Cost information for Tasks, such as Axes or Special Items. *Template:Village Theme 1 **Currently an in-progress for making Quest step templates with the Village color scheme. Aside from colors, all other Quest templates will likely match this one. Currently waiting on creation of Tasks Template to make things easier when entering Cost information. List of Template Ideas: *templates for colors so we can just use the color name not the code. (Background: Paris Daisy #FFF46E ; Background: Canary #FFFFB2 ; Background: Rainshower #A8FFEE0 ; Background: Aero Blue #C9FFE5) *templates for theme headers (background and text), or themes in general *templates for Quick Walkthroughs *templates for Markets *Helpers/residents Notes for editors/users, using characters for distinctions. Something along the lines of: *Aunty El (Help needed) Hello Dearies. This page could use a touch of care. Would you be so kind as to lend us a helping hand? That would be simply lovely! (This page needs a bit of help from the community, specifically with the following issues. If you are willing and able to contribute, please make sure you are logged in first! There are a lot of benefits to doing so, but mostly we'd like to be able to thank you for helping improve the wiki. Also, you can't earn Achievement credit if you aren't logged in!) *Beatrice (Infodump) Ugh, this place is, like, an info-DUMP! It could totally use some redecorating! (Information on this page needs to be organized and formated to match the rest of the wiki. Please use the appropriate Templates.) *Catniss -warrior? *Chef Horace -Ze, Zis, Zat, food, etc. *Delia -Darlin' *Barnaby -Amigo, Howdy? *Ricky Roo -G'day? Mate *Prof Owlius - scatterbrained stuff *Edmund -Warriors/ROAWWR (or whatever they spell it like...) *Rowan - *Wally - *Humfrey -What's up Pranksters(?!) *Frankenpine -Kekeke *Flynn Fox - *Beach Wally - *LE (Cupid Reindeer Gobbler other) trying to get Infoboxes figured out color wise. trying to get it figured out via examples from http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Templates. using a version of the Quest Series Infobox for experimentation. Template Sandbox - TEMP. Quest Series Infobox Theme Ideas Theme colors could be used to really distiguish where things take place. Most would obviously use the Village scheme, but could be interspersed throughout a Quest Series. For example, a Structure Series would use Forest scheme for those steps requiring axes, but Village theme for steps that just visit Buildings and such. Forest theme would be used in any associated Infoboxes though, to designate it as a Structure vs. just Village (Errands? Maybe use Errand Quest Series vs. Structure Quest Series?) Village Village colors Dark Forest Dark Forest colors Sandy Sandy colors Snowy Snowy colors Spooky Spooky colors Quest Structure Template Quest Structure Template (color scheme for Dark Forest) Quest Structure Template (color scheme for Spooky) Single: Quest Templates Note: at this time, there are no Sandy Single Quests, and any Snowy Single Quests are likely to be Obsolete. A template for Snowy is included in case Obsolete Snowy Single Quests do exist. Village Single: Quest Title Spooky Single: Quest Title Snowy Single: Quest Title Note: to be added. Series: #.Quest Templates Village Quest Title Dark Forest Quest Title Spooky Quest Title Market Note: partially copy-pasted from Westbound http://westbound.wikia.com/wiki/Buildings%7CWestbound to help figure out just what the Help section http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Sorting was saying. Location Comparison Infoboxs Quest Series Infobox just my notes for color ideas and junk Quest Series Tasks Village (non-axe) = yellow green, wheat Snowy = Light Blue or White Smoke Sandy = Khaki or Burly Wood Turquoise Aquamarine Navajo White Forest = Olive Drab or Forest green dark olive green Premium = Gold Cheer = Salmon? Dark Salmon? Exp = Light Salmon or Goldenrod Coin = Silver Single Quest Template Single Quest Template (color scheme for Spooky or Village as appropriate) unused (as color blocks) Category:Blog posts